Harrison in Undertale
by LesserCat
Summary: This is my take on ZombieTheSara's "challenge fic" If you haven't checked it out you should. And if you wish to give it a go using your own writing style she would be happy. Just PM her or myself and we'll go from there.
1. Chapter 1

Harrison Dreemurr- Potter

So I've decided to take up the "challenge fic" (more like whine for someone to write her a story) that ZombieTheSara (just kidding I actually know her she's cool as shit but because of RL issues has decided to stop writing on her AO3 account) posted because I enjoy both Undertale and HP and there aren't enough crossovers with them. So I said FACK IT I'll do this.

I'll put this out there now I am pretty bad at grammar and using the correct punctuations but I still wanted to do this for her. So here I go!

Chapter- 1

The clocks in the town of Little Whinging had struck midnight the moment a crack was heard and an oddly dressed elderly man appeared in the middle of the road. He was wearing what looked to be a bright green bathrobe, and held out a small object that sucked the lights from the surrounding street lamps.

He took a few steps before stopping beside a stone wall, where a cat was seated and watching him, he smiled.

"I knew you would be here, Professor Mcgonagall."

The cat jumped down from where it was sitting but before its paws touched the ground, it transformed into a woman dressed just as oddly as the man. If not less colorful.

"The rumors are true then, Albus?"

The man sighed solemnly.

"I am afraid so."

"And the boy?" the slightest hint of panic could be heard in her voice.

"Hagrid will be here shortly with young Harry."

"Do you think that wise, to let Hagrid transport Harry?" the panic in her voice growing.

"I trust Hagrid with my life."

A few moments later the hum of a motorcycle could be heard approaching.

"Ah, they're here."

Looking up towards the sky the two could see a light closing in on their location, and the hum getting louder. The motorcycle was close enough to see an extremely large man and a small bundle held to himself, as it landed the large man stepped off to show he was holding a small child to his chest.

"How was the trip Hagrid?"

"It was fine Professor Dumbledore, he fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."

"You can not really be thinking of leaving him here with those muggles," Mcgonagall watched Albus take the boy from Hagrid.

"Minerva, they are the only family Harry has left."

"Albus, I have watched them all day. The man has quite the temper and drinks heavily, the woman grossly spoils their son and sneers at everything that she defines as "not normal" as she called that poor handicapped girl."

"Enough," he said placing Harry in the basket he conjured up, with a letter to the Dursley's detailing exactly how to raise the boy.

"I have made the decision and that's final."

Knowing they were unable to see his face he grinned looking down at the boy

" **You will grow to play your part in my success"**

He knew the type of muggles he was leaving Harry with, and they would follow his instructions exactly as he wrote them and mold the boy into the perfect submissive tool ready to sacrifice himself for his greater good.

" **If they want that money they had better"**

When the trio finally left, a man stepped out from the shadows of the house across the street. He walked up to number 4 picking up the still sleeping child holding him too his person.

"It's alright young master,"

He ran a finger over the scar on the boys forehead resembling a lightning bolt and pushed a small amount of his power into it destroying the dark being that had latched itself to the boy.

"I'll never let you suffer by their hand again. No matter If in this world or the next."

Without a sound they disappeared, and the morning whet on for the Dursley's without them knowing what had happened that night and there was once a child on their doorstep.

They reappeared on Mt. Ebott beside a large opening in the ground. The man jumped down into the opening, falling a long distance only for it to be softened by the bed of flowers at the bottom.

"Well young master, this is where we must part ways for now,"

He placed a kiss to the child's brow, placing protections on him as he did.

"but fear not for I will always be watching over you."

Then he was gone, leaving Harry once again alone.

It wasn't long after, that Harry awoke.

It was dark all around him besides the almost pillar of light where he lay trying to sit up. Not knowing what was going on he looked around but only seeing darkness he started to sniffle.

"Howdy!" a voice said startling the boy

"I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!"

Harry stared at the yellow talking flower for a minute still sniffling but calming down.

"Pwetty."

The flower taken aback at being called "pwetty" looked for once in his life concerned.

" **What is this feeling?"**

"Hmmm… you're a little young to have fallen into a place like the underground, aren'tcha."

"Pwetty Flowey!" the boy clapped his hands when the flower got close enough to pet his head with a leaf.

"Golly, you must be so confused…"

Was said at almost a whisper.

" **Why do I feel… Protective? I feel as if I need to keep this child safe no matter what."**

"I'll be right back."

It didn't take long for the flower to return but with a companion that had the features of a goat in tow.

"Oh you poor thing!" a woman yelled running up the small child scooping him up into her warm embrace.

Harry noticing the resemblance between the furry woman and his toy stuffed animal called out,

"Baa! Baa!" grabbing one of her ears softly making the woman giggle.

"Hello sweet child."

Looking over to the flower that had brought her here, she smiled.

"Thank you Flowey."

Causing the flower to look uncomfortable.

"Pwetty Flowey!"

The flower still looking uncomfortable from the gratitude however smiled at the boy.

While Harry was moving around, a letter had fallen out of his blanket landing on the ground in front of the flower.

"Hey! What's that?"

Flowey grabbed the letter looking at it for just a moment before handing it to the woman.

"It's addressed to you."

Curiously she looked at the envelope, it was in fact addressed to her, her exact location on the front.

 _Toriel Dreemurr_

 _Ruins, Underground_

 _Mt. Ebott_

" **How is that possible?"**

Flipping over the envelope she noticed it was sealed with wax, the stamp used depicted a triangle with a circle and a line in it.

Toriel opened the letter breaking the seal, and decided to read it aloud as not to be rude.

 _"Ms. Dreemurr,_

 _The child you are holding in your arms at this very moment is named Harrison James Potter._

 _He was left on the doorstep of his relatives house, and had I not stepped in taking him, he would have grown up being subjected to neglect and abuse._

 _I know this as fact as I have seen it happen._

 _You must be curious as to who I am, and how I know the end result of Harrison's life._

 _My true name however is for my master and he alone but for the sake of this letter and his safety, you may know me as Death._

 _Young Harrison even though just a child is my master, he always has been, and always will be._

 _I would like for you to raise him as your own, and teach him of your history, of the many different monsters in the underground, and anything else you are able too._

 _Flowey, would you be willing to teach Harrison the ways of the underground. Though not everyone needs to kill or be killed, sometimes what one needs most is a friend._

 _I am giving you your soul back as payment for bringing Toriel to my masters aid, I hope that with it you can find your way out of the darkness you have been shrouded in since your creation._

 _I must address something important with the both you now before I leave my master in your care._

 _Harrison is what is known on the surface as a Wizard, and as he gets older he will experience what is called accidental magic._

 _When he starts to consciously manipulate his powers I will train him but until then I'll be keeping an eye out from the shadows._

 _Please keep my master safe and above all else never lie to him._

 _Death_

Toriel getting over her shock looked down to the silent flower feeling what she hadn't felt from him before.

He was holding a leaf to where his chest would be, and he felt it, the pulse of his soul. It was back, he could feel his emotions again almost overwhelmingly so, and without realizing it tears had begun to trail down his face.

"Flowey, would you like to come and live with Harrison and I?"

Not expecting the question and because he was still lost in his emotions Flowey jumped. He looked from Toriel to the once again sleeping child, he smiled genuinely.

"Yeah. That would be nice."

No one realized how much of a change the boy would cause until he grew into a young man, and by that point it was to late but no one would mind the change, instead embracing it and with it hope.

Annnnnnddddd done! Let me know what you think with a review. Every follow equals a pet for my cat and she is obnoxious and loves the pets…. my cat is lesser dog!


	2. Chapter 2

So I try to have the next chapter mostly written before posting and so far that's working out fine for me since I enjoy writing this so much. I'm hoping to update once a week but I won't make promises I may not be able to keep.

 **ZombieTheSara** : hey don't beat me up! Yeah yeah no problem it's fun writing this. And I had better get that food!

 **Kiddi** : thanks I appreciate being told I'm short sited for a "fan" "fiction". My personal opinion of Dumbledore (after reading the books and watching the movies) is that he was a manipulate old man that needed to keep his hands out of other peoples business. It's not based on other fanfictions it's based on how Harry's life played out as if he was a chess piece. Never being told the truth, never being trained to defeat the Dark Lord which he was expected to do based on a Prophecy that conveniently happened during an interview for a teaching position at a pub where it was conveniently overheard by one of Voldemorts followers. I love HP but so many things have me second guessing and picking apart why they happened the way they did. So if you decide to not read further and don't get a chance to see this have a good day, I'm not writing this for you and I hope you find a fic you do enjoy reading.

 **crazy dragon ninja** : normally he would have but for what I have planned, him being a flower is more beneficial. And he gained his soul from death not the usual way so there would be a slight difference.

 **Acadiea** : I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm having fun writing it and will do my best to keep updating it.

 **Firehedgehog** : thanks. I hope you enjoy reading it.

 **excited squeak** : thank you sooo much! I know Zombie would love for you to do the prompt she really wants to see many writing styles for it and I'd love to read it as well I'll do my best to keep you entertained.

 **Ender the multiverse Detective** : I'll try my best for it to be interesting.

 **Lucy112358** : thanks. I'll do my best.

Still bad with grammar not sure which "to" "too" is to be used but whatever.

Talking

 **Thoughts**

Chapter- 2

"We need to get back to mom, come on."

"Okay! But first, you need to get past the puzzle."

"Do I have too Flowey? It's too hard."

"Harrison, I know you can do this. Just think about the hint again."

" **Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both not walk the middle road."**

The boy looked at the switches on the floor once more, there has to be something he was missing.

There! The patch of ground was a lighter shade than the rest, and the two middle switches were on it.

"So if I avoid those,"

He walked on the bottom left switch, continuing on to the bottom right switch.

"I can do this!"

He walked on the top right switch, and finally the top left switch.

Flowey who was standing off to the side, pulled a lever as Harrison stepped on the last switch opening the door.

"Great job!"

He said loudly entering the next room.

"Now you just need to complete the rest of the puzzles."

"FLOWEY! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

The boy yelled noticing the flower was chuckling at his expense.

"Come on. It isn't that bad,"

He saw the 4 year old pout.

"Fine, I will help you with the rest."

Within the next 20 minutes the two made their way through many puzzles, and encountered a few monsters. Harrison only needed help with a few of the puzzles but that was understandable, it was his first time attempting them.

Every monster they came upon didn't even try to attack the boy, he befriended them before the thought could cross their mind.

The only trouble they came across was when they got to the bridge puzzle that had spikes.

* flashback *

Harrison was starring at the seemingly harmless bridge, he had a bad feeling about this. The closer he got the worst he felt. It was borderline painful when he was stopped by his companion from taking a step onto the bridge.

"Watch your step, spikes shoot up if you step on the wrong spot."

Instead of letting Harrison go at this puzzle alone Flowey grabbed the boys hand pulling him onto the bridge behind himself. He noticed Harrison was panicking, every step he took was getting stiffer and he was shaking. The lack of concentration caused him to misstep, a spike shot out of the ground and with a started yelp and loud crack Harrison disappeared.

"Harrison!"

"F-Flowey?"

He heard the boy that was now on the other side of the bridge call out.

"What's going on? How did I get over here?"

"Stay where you are Harrison, I'll be right over."

Once Flowey made it to the other side the small boy looked ready to cry, he knew they needed to talk about what had happened but it could wait for them to get home.

"Come on let's go."

The boy nodded, and they walked out the door.

* end flashback *

When they arrived Harrison rushed into the house, barely remembering to open the door before entering. With a chuckle the flower followed him in though at a slower pace.

He had gotten to the sitting room as Harrison had finished retelling what had happened while they were out.

"It was so scary mom,"

He crawled onto her lap.

"I felt a pull from my bellybutton, and ended up away from Flowey."

Toriel was running her fingers through messy dark brown hair, while the boy hugged her tightly.

"It's alright my child,"

She met eyes with the yellow Flower across from where they sat, he nodded and left the room.

"What you did was magic. You my dear boy are what's known as a wizard on the surface."

" **I knew this day would happen eventually."**

"I'm a what?"

"A wizard. Besides today have you ever done something you couldn't explain, made things happen when you really wanted them to?"

The boy nodded while Flowey came back with a slice of Toriel's butterscotch cinnamon pie. He handed over the plate to Harrison who immediately took a bite groaning over the delicious treat.

"Better?" the flower asked with a smirk causing the small child to flush and eat slower.

"Thank you."

* Time skip *

Harrison now 6 years old was wondering the ruins alone, he knew every puzzle by heart and could walk through with his eyes closed. He would never tell Toriel about that small detail though, as he wanted to continue being aloud to wonder on his own.

He was practicing his magic when he felt a shiver run down his spine, someone was watching him. Turning towards where he felt the presence, he noticed a man leaning on the wall.

He was tall with his short dark red hair swept back giving him a sophisticated look, he wore a white button up dress shirt and black dress pants with black shoes to match.

"Hello!"

Harrison was not known for being shy, and after befriending all the monsters in the ruin he wouldn't start now.

"Hello young Harrison,"

The man knelt before the boy not seeming to mind his pants getting dirty, pulling him into a hug that the boy eventually returned.

"You have grown so much. I knew I had made the right decision."

"Do I know you?"

"Oh, that's right. My apologies, I am the one who brought you here."

Harrison stared at the man for a short while before grabbing his hand.

"Why did you bring me here?"

He had wondered about it before but Toriel had only told him he had been brought here instead of fell but was to young to understand at the time, and hadn't brought it up since.

"Don't get me wrong I love mom and Flowey, and the monsters are all so kind to me but I would like to know. Please."

"Alright, let's get you home and then we can all talk."

It didn't take long for the two to reach the house with them avoiding the puzzles altogether by traveling through the shadows, the first time Harrison gasped feeling the power wash over him.

* tiny flashback *

"What was that?"

"It's called shadow walking, it's one of my abilities."

"Are you a wizard like me?" the excitement clearly showing in the boys features.

"No," he said petting the boys head

"as I have already said I will explain everything once we get to your home."

* End flashback *

Walking into the house Harrison looked around for his mother and friend, not finding them he yelled out.

"In here my child," could be heard from the kitchen.

"Harrison I hope you don't mind but a child has fallen into the ruins, and I have allowed them to use your room for a rest."

She turned around and realized they weren't alone.

"Oh, hello. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Dreemurr,"

The man gave a small bow, and the woman gave a kind smile showing she knew who he was.

"Young Harrison has almost full control over his powers. I have come to train him now, and he would like for me to explain my actions that night."

The three moved to the sitting room where they were joined by Flowey, after another quick greeting the long explanation started.

"So, so you're death. And I'm your master?"

Harrison was trying to pick apart everything he had just heard, to try and make sense of it all.

"You took me from my relatives because I would have been treated badly there, and you know this because it has already happened before."

The man nodded letting the boy keep going without verbal interruption.

"The so called leader of the light had a fake prophecy made to get my parents killed, and when events happened that could be linked to said prophecy he brought me to my magic hating relatives house hoping I would be abused and molded into his perfect tool."

"Harrison, I could not watch you live that life once more. I went against fate by taking you, and I would do so again."

The man wasn't expecting to get an arm full of crying child but he didn't complain instead pulling his young master tighter into his arms.

"Thank you, because of you I have a loving mom and a best friend. Thanks to you I have made many friends, and learned many things."

The boy looked into the older man's eyes seeing nothing but loyalty, compassion, and trust.

"I only have one more thing to ask,"

"I will answer anything young master."

"When can we start training?"

"Within the next few days but first you must listen to me once more."

He received a nod.

"When I brought you here I did not just being you to a different location, I brought you to a completely different universe. The world you once lived in is gone."

He stopped to let what he had said sink in before continuing.

"When they found out you were gone the wizarding world fell into chaos. They turned on each other, and ended up exposing themselves to the non-magicals causing a war to break out. No one survived."

Not a sure was spoken but it was clear even though they felt bad for the innocents lost, there was no love lost between themselves and the wizarding world.

I'm stopping it here cause well I can.

Before you guys get on my case about the bridge puzzle saying mine does the opposite of what it is supposed to, let me just say I know. I needed it to scare Harrison into apparating. So I did what I had to. Lets just pretend every time someone goes over it, it switches between spikes shooting out and spikes receding. Because this is a fanfiction so it doesn't need to be 100% accurate to the game.


	3. Chapter 3

**Zombie has asked me to put this here that if anyone wants to give a go at her challenge give her a quick heads up because she would be more than happy to read many different writing styles and takes on the prompt**. **She was happy when I started writing it but I don't believe I'm doing it justice.**

 **Ender the multiverse Detective** **:** Thank you. I hope you enjoy whats to come.

 **Firehedgehog:** Thanks. I'm glad you liked it.

 **Acediea:** No problem. And Flowey may get more protective as the story goes.

 **Lucy112358:** Thanks. I hope you continue to read.

Talking

 **Thoughts**

Monster attacks

Chapter- 3

Several years past as more children fell into the underground.

Flowey and Toriel had made the decision after the first to "greet" them after they woke, Flowey would show up and explain about their soul and how it started off weak but could grow stronger if they gained a lot of LV.

"What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you?"

White pellets had surrounded him, he explained that they were called "friendliness pellets" and in order to gain LOVE you had to catch them.

This was already the 7th child that had fallen into the underground, and doing the same as the ones before them tried to catch the "friendliness pellets".

"You idiot…"

Flowey said his voice cracking and head shaking. He hated doing this but it was the only way that they could come up with to scare the children into hopefully not leaving the ruins.

Sadly it hadn't worked so far.

"In this world, it's kill or BE killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?!"

The pellets surrounded the child.

"Die."

He face twisted and he laughed maniacally but it was empty of emotions.

Toriel was watching from the shadows, and as the attack was about to hit jumped in to rescue the child sending a small attack at the flower that dissipated before making contact.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth… Ah, do not be afraid my child."

She walked up placing a warm hand on the child's head.

"I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down."

She had made it a point to explain to every child, that since they were human monsters may attack them.

"You will need to prepare for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple."

They walked as Toriel led the way explaining about the puzzles.

"when you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight. While you are in a fight, strike up a conversation."

She stopped waking when they entered yet another door, the only thing in the room besides themselves was a dummy.

"Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy."

Toriel walked to the other end of the room, and the child doing as they were told walked up to the dummy.

A box appeared with text.

You encounter the dummy

Their soul was pulled out and they noticed different options below the box.

Fight – Act – Item – Mercy

The child decided on Act and the text changed.

Dummy

The child selected the only option, and the text changed once again but with two prompts this time.

Check – Talk

They did as asked and struck up a conversation with it.

You talk to the dummy.

…

It doesn't seem much for conversation.

Toriel seems happy with you.

You won!

You earned 0 XP and 0 Gold.

"Ah, very good! You are very good."

After walking a bit more they encountered a Froggit but Toriel was quick to shoo it away after scolding it. The continued on before Toriel asked them to wait there (knowing they wouldn't, since none of the others had) because she had something she needed to take care of.

She quickly handed over a cell phone saying if they needed anything to just call, before she walked away.

As always the child wondered, ending up at her home though it was the only place they could end up at. The ruins were basically a straight shot, the only way out being through the door under her home.

The child looked up at the large tree before them seeing feet hanging down from a high up branch.

"Oh, hello. You must be the child who fell,"

A young boy jumped down from the tree, landing gracefully as if he had done it many times before. He held out a hand for the other to shake.

"my name is Harrison but you can call me Harry. Toriel is my mother,"

He tipped his head towards the house further back.

"Come on, I think mom was making you something."

The other child Harry found out to be a boy followed behind him, touching the glowing star outside the house before walking inside going towards the kitchen.

"Oh, Harrison! I see you two have met."

"Yeah. Would it be alright if I showed him to my room? He seems exhausted."

Toriel looked to the poor boy and nodded.

"I'll bring you both a slice when it's done."

The boys walked through the house making it to the one door that Harry opened.

"I hope you don't mind sharing, we've added another bed because there have been so many humans falling lately."

The other boy nodded, having not said one word since waking up on the bed of flowers. He smiled and went to the bed he was pointed towards and fell asleep as his head touched the pillow.

Harrison was watching him, feeling for anything of about the other boy. He found nothing and gave a grateful sigh.

" **looks like this one will be another pacifist"**

He thought playing with the chain around his neck that held two stones.

For as long as Harry had lived in the underground, he was told to never go into the basement. He was told it was to dangerous, and he was to young.

That had never stopped him from exploring before, and it didn't then. He had found the entrance to the underground when he was 5, he was now 13. He had heard knocking on the door but figured it was best to ignore it for now.

When the children stared to fall into the ruins he started getting a since of déjà vu, it was only small things at first such as already knowing what a books contents were before opening it, or feeling as if he had already been up for a day even though he just woke.

When the 3rd child had fallen he finally realized why he was feeling the way he did.

* * *

He had been reading a book when suddenly he was back to where he was earlier that day, sitting up on the highest branch of the tree in front of their home.

"What just happened?"

Feeling a familiar fluctuation of power beside him, looked towards the newcomer.

"Hello Maximus, do you know what's going on."

"Unfortunately Harrison, I do. There is nothing you can do to stop it though."

Harry could feel a shiver go down his spine, it felt as though something inside of him was being torn apart.

"MOM!"

Death grabbed his master preventing him from jumping down the tree, pulling him back into a tight hug.

"Harrison, you are only 8 years old, there is nothing you could do. I am sorry for what is to happen but it must."

The boy was shaking, and having trouble breathing. Death turned him around in his arms so they were facing each other.

"She will be back. I promise you, and I would never lie to you so please calm down so I may explain."

Harry nodded, he tried to calm himself but was unable to.

" **Mom…"**

He was handed a bottle that he took without questing and downed the contents, he knew from his lessons in potions that It was a calming drought. The effects were immediate.

"Please explain everything Max."

 _ **-**_ _ **I'm a small totally unnecessary cut scene -**_

When Death had started training Harrison he told the boy his real name. He had told him only his master was to know of it, for whomever called upon Death by name would have control of him.

"Young master my name is Maximus en Mortem(***), with the knowledge of my name you may call upon me at anytime and I will appear."

 _ **\- End small totally unnecessary cut scene –**_

The two met Flowey by the door, waking past into the house knowing he'd follow. Getting as comfortable on the seats in the sitting room as they could, they prepared themselves for the conversion they were going to have knowing it was not to be a happy one.

"Toriel is no longer of the living, she will return though."

Death sighed before continuing.

"The underground is set up as a game and surrounded in magic, the glowing stars for example are "save points" when the player or in this case the fallen children touch them they return to that location if they die."

Flowey looked away, he had known since the first child fell but seeing as no one remembered he kept it to himself.

"I did not bring this up before, because you had yet to notice besides the sense of déjà vu you kept feeling. Even if I had explained it to you before you would have forgotten when the underground reset."

Harrison silently agreed before asking

"But why am I noticing now?"

"I am not 100% sure,"

Death said honestly.

"It may be because of your control of your powers, or because this is the first time the child chose to kill instead of showing mercy."

"Can I…"

Harry looked hesitant

"Can I go down and see?"

"Of course Harrison, I will accompany you down. Flowey would you keep an eye on that child please but first inform king Asgore of what's going on and try to evacuate everyone that doesn't wish to fight."

"Okay! I'll be going for awhile Harrison, try to stay out of trouble."

The flower used a leaf to ruffle the boys hair before disappearing.

"Let's get going Harrison."

Death guided the young boy down into the basement, the walk was quiet and felt longer than it normally would have. They stopped walking, the door in their sight before Harry broke into a run.

"Mom!"

He cried seeing the pile of dust just to the side of the door.

"No…. No! NO! NO! NO!"

He couldn't stop himself from screaming, the sobs once again causing his body to shake.

He summoned a rock changing it to an urn as it reached him, he swept his hand above the dust using his magic to send it into the container. Closing the urn sealing it tight with his magic, he turned it along with the dust of his beloved mother into a crystal.

The crystal was a light pink and felt soft and warm, like a mother's love.

"A kunzite crystal, that's very fitting."

Death spoke softly. He used his powers to create a white gold chain, and with a swirl of his finger in the air the chain began rapping smaller thinner strand around the crystal. Once the process was done, he took the newly made necklace and clasped it around the still crying boys neck.

"I have made it so even when the underground resets this necklace will always be with you."

Harry smiled tears running down his face.

"The healing properties of the crystal have also been made stronger, and will help you with your natural healing ability's."

Flowey was able to warn Asgore but not before many monsters were killed. The king took the soul of the child with the help of his royal guard and royal scientist but unlike when the two children before them, one taking no lives, the other taking only a few.

The underground fully reset.

All the monsters killed were back not knowing they had once died. It was only known that another soul was obtained by their king.

Only 4 knew what had happened, an 8 year old child that became clingy with his newly brought back to life mother for the next few years, a flower that started to keep a better eye out on things in the underground, a death God that knew of all past and futures both of this world and others, and a skeleton monster that was the final judgement of the underground.

It was to be known as the genocide run.

* * *

 **I'll stop here because once again I can.**

 **I never really put this out there but the prompt from ZombieTheSara was for one sided Flowey/Harry and the main pairing to be Sans/Harry so slash... but with Flowey I'm making it a brothers complex instead and with Sans I'm not sure yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have some sad news to announce ZombieTheSara is no longer going to be using her fanfic account or her ao3 account she has decided from her RL situation that it is to much on her metaphorical plate.**

 **If anyone still wishes to do the prompt please PM me instead. She has given full consent, and I wish her the best of luck in life.**

I am not putting reviews on the chapters anymore. I do appreciate everyone that leaves a review though.

Talking

 **Thoughts**

Monster attacks

Chapter – 4

It has been years since the last child had fallen, and Harrison was starting to get restless.

He was 16 now, and for the past two years Toriel had allowed him to venture into the basement. He was made to promise not to open the door though.

But that didn't mean he couldn't interact with whomever had been knocking on the door.

 ***early flashback is early***

"Mom,"

Toriel looked up from her book seeing the 14 year old playing with his necklace nervously.

"Can I… go down and explore the basement?"

She looked up at the teen.

"Alright,"

The teen jumped with excitement.

"only if you promise me to never open the door though. You may only enter the underground once Death and I decide you are ready."

"Don't worry mom, I promise."

He made it down the stairs, following the path that he had taken many times before secretly.

Looking around at the aged stone and slightly cracked walls he smiled, it was truly different from the rest of the ruins.

The walk wasn't long as he reached the end chamber with the only door leading out.

*knock knock*

The knocking he had heard every time he entered the chamber echoed throughout the room.

Harry thought for a moment before answering

"Who's there?"

"…Theodore."

"Theodore who?"

"Theodore wasn't open so I knocked."

Harry couldn't stop himself from laughing at the joke.

" **That was awful."**

He continued to chuckle when he had an idea. He let himself sink to the ground his back to the door.

"knock knock."

It was silent for not even a minute before he got a response.

"Who… who's there?"

Harry had never heard a voice sound so lost before, almost as if there was no hope left in it.

"Etch."

"Etch who?"

"Bless you."

He heard a chuckle from the other side of the door.

"knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Ben."

"Ben who?"

"Ben knocking for 10 minutes."

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Think you can do better? Go for it."

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Interrupting cow."

"Interrupting cow w…"

"Moooooooo!"

A hard thunk came from the door as laughter was heard.

"You got me kid, that was pretty good."

Harry smiled feeling the slight amount of hope now coming from the male on the other side of the door.

"Thanks. I'm Harrison by the way but you can call me Harry if you'd like."

"Nice to meet you Harry, I'm Sans. Sans the Skelton."

"Its nice to meet you oh great talking door."

He heard Sans chuckle.

"I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. But… y'know… I don't really care about capturing anybody."

He could almost feel the laziness from the other seeping through the door.

"Well you found one I guess,"

He felt the hopelessness return to the other male.

"I'm not like the others though, I didn't fall into the ruins like they did. I was brought down here."

He felt the other male calming once again.

"I actually grew up learning everything there is to know about the underground, from both my brother Flowey and my mother Toriel."

"I see. Well I had better get back to my post, my brother can be quite hardheaded tibia honest."

Harry smacked his head against the door.

"Ya know Sans, that wasn't very… humerus."

The snort he received from the male made him smile.

"Heh. That really tickled my funny bone kid."

"It was fun Sans but I should probably get going as well, my mom is probably starting to get worried."

He was getting up to leave when he heard

"Will you return tomorrow?"

"Why? Do you have a bone to pick with me?"

He really had to stop the puns, they were terrible but it made the other male chuckle and the feelings of hope grew.

"I was hoping to hear more San-sational Harri-puns."

Harry snorted loudly though he would never admit it.

"Oh be gone you! Go do some work you lazybones."

 ***early flashback is done***

Harry had come back every day for the last two years and the two would go back and fourth with bad puns, knock knock jokes, or just talking about their lives.

*knock knock*

Harry grinned as he heard the sound.

"Who's there?"

"Iva."

"Iva who?"

"Iva sore hand from knocking."

Harry chuckled

"knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Justin."

"Justin who?"

"Justin the neighborhood, and thought I'd stop by."

He heard the chuckling and took his normal seat. They sat in silence, only breaking it with puns and knock knock jokes.

"Ya know kid, sitting here with this door cracking jokes everyday for the past two years has been the most pun I've had in a long time."

Harry smiled

"Yeah but the oaks on you, this door is e-motionless without me."

The wheezing laughter from the other side of the door had Harry laughing along with it.

"That was brilliant."

They laughed until a cold chill went down Harry's spine.

"No!"

Harry jumped up ready to run back up to the main floor. He knew this feeling.

"Kid? What's going on?"

"I have to go, no time to explain."

He yelled already leaving the room. He made it to the main floor and seeing Flowey frowning confirmed his fears.

"Harrison I know you must have felt it but another child has fallen, and they chose to kill."

The flower stood next to the teen that had sunk to his knees on the floor. He gave as good a hug as a flower could, playing with loose stands of the boys shoulder length hair.

"I will protect you Harrison, it's what brothers are for right?"

Harry nodded, gently hugging the flower back.

"Flowey. If they… if that child kills mom... I'm going after them, and I will kill them."

The flower said nothing.

" **I will follow you to the ends of the earth my Harrison."**

* * *

It had happened quicker then they had expected it to, one moment they were practicing Harry's shadow walking around the ruins the next Harry was alone cleaning the sitting room.

" **Breath Harry, you can do this."**

He went to his room grabbed his bag and heading towards the basement. He had to make it there before his mother and that child.

He made it to the door chamber, and it was silent for the first time. No knocking, no puns, no jokes. Just silence.

"Sans… please stay safe."

"Harrison!"

Harry looked at the flower that just entered the room.

"Flowey go warn th…"

"No! I'm not leaving you this time! I'll stay by your side until the end."

Harry signed but smiled.

"Okay. Thank you."

"It's no problem Harrison, as your big brother it is my duty to protect you."

They heard them before they could see them.

"Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning."

Harry and Flowey watched from the shadows as first Toriel then the child entered the still silent room. The child was covered in dust, and Harry thought he was going to be sick.

"You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others."

Toriel looked at the child with disappointment clearly showing on her face.

"There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself… Prove to me you are strong enough to survive!"

Harry was watching their interaction waiting to step in.

"… Wait… Why are you looking at me like that? Like you have seen a ghost. Do you know something that I do not?"

Just a little longer.

"No… That is impossible."

The fight started with the child's soul being pulled from their body, Toriel stood in the way but as the child went for the kill they were stopped.

"I won't let you hurt my mother."

They all shivered at the sound of his voice. The child struggled to break free but was unable to.

"You can choose to stop the genocide or fight me. Choose now."

When it was clear what their choice was Harry let them fall to the ground, if it was a fight they wanted he wasn't about to show any form of kindness.

Harry used his powers to create a small shield around them, to stop attacks from hitting the others.

The child holding a toy knife attacked first, causing a small amount of damage.

"You know, this is the first real fight I've been in."

He made the ground beneath them crumble, causing damage to the child.

"I didn't realize it involved taking turns to attack, the more you know right?"

He saw the attack before it happened but was unable to dodge it for some reason, it felt as though something was holding him in place.

The child seeing an opportunity stabbed him, the shield around them flickered before vanishing. The child went to run for the door but passed out before making it half way.

"Harrison!"

The two others in the room ran to the fallen teen, looking him over for the wound the child had inflicted but finding nothing.

"What's going on? We… We saw him being stabbed!"

Flowey was picnicking he couldn't help his precious Harrison with the fight, and now he was unconscious after being stabbed but with no wound to show from it.

"Calm down, there is nothing we can do for him if we are panicking."

"Ms. Dreemurr is as always correct."

The shadows shifted revealing death, his normally refined looks were ruffled and his hair a mess.

"You don't look so well my dear, let's get you, Harrison and that child upstairs."

"Unfortunately I am unable to do that. I am here because my master wishes me to be, he called to me before passing out."

Death walked over to Harry letting his power flow through him, waking the teen from their unconscious state.

"Master you won't be seeing me for awhile. Fate has found us, and that child is her doing. While I deal with her I'll leave the child in your hands."

Death once again disappeared.

Harry stood up brushing the dirt off his clothes, he looked to his mother and smiled.

"Let's get that child upstairs before they wake up."

The three started walking back down the path, and Harry with a wave of his hand had the child fully bound and floating behind them.

Toriel headed to the kitchen to make lunch while Harry, Flowey, and the unconscious child went to their bedroom.

He set them on the bed leaving the magic bindings, and sitting cross legged at the bottom of the bed. He let his powers roam over the unconscious child.

" **What do we have here?"**

His eyes were glowing an ominous dark green, and his magic was making the air around them dense. He used his power to tug at the presence he had found, feeling it start to slowly uncoil itself from the child's mind.

" **Very clever, no one would notice this parasite leeching off the child until it was to late."**

He gave a final tug pulling the parasite out of the child with his power, altering the memories of what the parasite caused the child to do along with it.

"Almost done, I just need to anchor it to an object."

He find a doll in the closet hoping it would do for now but as soon as the parasite was in the doll Harry felt himself being held in place once again and it fled.

The child woke not long after looking at their surroundings with confusion, they looked at the teen still seated on the bed and tilted their head at him.

" **You can communicate with me through your mind if you'd like."**

The child jumped looking around then back to the teen.

" **What….. what's going on? I fell down into a giant opening in the ground. I remember waking up to a child's voice, then blacking out again."**

"It's okay, that child was a parasite that took over your body. I was able to remove it but it escaped."

The child looked at the two others in the room realizing they didn't know either of their names.

" **Frisk… my name, it's Frisk."**

"Harrison but you can call me Harry if you'd like, and the guy over by the door is my bother Flowey."

Frisk nodded to both of them as a form of greeting before starting to fall asleep.

"Don't worry, for now just rest."

" **But what about the parasite?"**

"Hush, I said rest. We can take care of everything later."

Frisk was out by the time he finished speaking, and the two crept out of the room.

A few hours had passed when Frisk woke again. They got out of bed and left the room in search of the others, finding them in the sitting room.

Taking a seat they looked towards the others.

" **So what's the plan?"**

Harry looking up from his book voiced their question aloud.

"We need to go after it."

Toriel placed her hand on the child's head.

"No one is forcing you to go. If you would like to stay with me, you may."

The child shook their head.

" **I want to help."**

Harry once again spoke for them, this time Flowey responding.

"If you enter a battle with a monster, spare them or strike up a conversation with them. By no means are you to kill them."

The child nodded looking determined.

Harry smiled and stood up.

"I guess we'll be going now mom,"

He pulled her into a tight hug.

"please don't worry."

"I will protect him Toriel."

Flowey looked Toriel in the eyes.

"Nothing bad will ever happen to Harrison again."

Toriel looked over to the child who was nodding, she could feel the determination rolling off them in waves.

After making sure they had enough food and supply's to last them a few weeks, the three ventured down into the basement then out into the underground.

* * *

 **I'll stop here.**

 **I really feel like I'm not getting enough across with how I write. I'm not a great writer I'm just trying extra hard for my friend that's having issues.**


End file.
